


Hiding Lukey

by lukypookie3



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby!Luke, M/M, daddy!ashton, isuckattags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukypookie3/pseuds/lukypookie3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No hate please, its my first ever fanfic. Sorry im bad at spelling and grammar.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hiding Lukey

**Author's Note:**

> No hate please, its my first ever fanfic. Sorry im bad at spelling and grammar.

Ashton-Daddy  
Luke-baby age 3  
Ashton had been hard at work all day, writing new songs and tapping away at the table. Luke had been waiting for attention all day, and was becoming quite inpatient with Ashton’s lack of attention giving.  
Luke had an idea. He would hide Ashton’s writing book next time he went to the toilet so he couldn’t write and would be forced to pay attention to Luke.  
He waited 10 minutes flopping his plush penguin around until he heard Ashton grunt and stand up, making his way to the toilet.  
Luke rushed to the table and grabbed the notebook, running into the nearby kitchen and hiding it behind the kettle.  
Ashton came out to see Luke looking slightly out of breath but still flopping his plush penguin around like before. It wasn’t till he noticed the missing notebook that it clicked in his head why Luke was like that.  
Ashton walked over to Luke and bent down to Luke’s level.   
“Luke, you haven’t seen my writing book have you?”  
Luke shook his head no, but the smirk he sported for a second gave him away as Ashton picked him up by the arm and dragged him into time out. Luke cried from humiliation and hurt. He knew that if he was bad that he wouldn’t get a reward from Ashton later.  
Ashton searched the house looking for Luke’s hiding place only to spot his notebook in the kitchen. He sat down and wrote for another 10 minutes before confronting Luke.  
"Luke, why did you hide daddy’s writing book?"  
Luke shrugged his shoulders in response.  
Ashton placed his fingers under Luke’s chin, making eye contact.  
“That’s not good enough Luke.”  
“Wanted your attention Daddy.”  
“I know but Daddy is busy and needs to finish his work before we can play or cuddle.”  
“I know Daddy, I is sorry.”  
“I know Lukey, just don’t do it again, let Daddy work.”  
"Bath and bed Luke."  
“Bath cuddles?” Luke asked excitedly.  
Ashton shook his head no. Luke’s face fell and his lip quivered slightly.  
“No Luke. You were a bad boy”  
Luke knew he didn’t deserve cuddles or a big boy treat. He would have to try hard tomorrow and wait to see if he got it then.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever, no hate please, comments much appreciated


End file.
